Kingdom Hearts III Final Mix: Xolette Boss
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set during Kingdom Hearts III. This showcases a boss fight involving Xolette during the Final World segment in a Final Mix version of Kingdom Hearts III.


After talking to Naminé in Final World, Sora immediately set back out to resume collecting the phantoms of himself to make himself whole. Most of his body was solid and colored again, but some parts were still transparent blue. However, before he could resume his task, the boy noticed a new portal device appear a short distance away. But unlike the one that was already there, which was a red color, this one was a magenta and purple color.

Curiously, Sora walked over to it and examined it. Upon doing so, he activated it and found himself teleported to a new area of Final World. This area looked the same as the other area, except it felt enclosed for some reason, despite being just as vast, empty, and featureless as the other area. He attempted to go back, but the portal device disappeared on him, leaving him stranded there. Sora was about to question what was going on when he noticed something off to his side. Something was wrong with the water. Suddenly, a shadow began to grow on the surface, almost like an open trapdoor to the void below. Darkness swirled out of the opening like smoke, before two hands crept out, grabbing onto the water as if it was solid ground. Xolette then pulled herself out, stepped out of the shadow, and stood gracefully over the water. Unlike when she had first shown up in Final World, her body was completely solid and colored like it had been before, with her retaining her white hair, yellow eyes, monochrome clothing, and dark abilities, despite now no longer being corrupted by darkness. The girl walked over to him on the watery ground, her steps sounding as if she was stepping on puddles, before stopping close in front of him with a look as if seeing him was the greatest offense that she could have experienced.

"Sora... it's been a long time. If, thanks to Xehanort and the rest of the Seekers, you ended up incomplete in this world, then fate is truly an ironic thing." Xolette said bitterly.

Sora was surprised to see Xolette. He still didn't remember the events of the war against Avina, so he didn't remember her. Rather, he was surprised to see Xolette, due to thinking that she was Olette, who he had last seen completely fine back in Twilight Town.

"Olette? What are you doing here? And... what happened to you? Did something happen to you back in Twilight Town? Is everything okay there?" Sora asked.

"I imagine Chirithy explained everything to you about this world. It's a world where those that lose their bodies go and linger if someone is keeping them chained to the realm of living. It's the same with me, though I don't know what is keeping me here. And I'm not the friend you know of. I'm her Nobody, Xolette." Xolette replied.

Sora frowned in confusion.

"You're Olette's Nobody? But... she never..." Sora started to say.

Xolette's jaw quivered, and she mustered every ounce of control to speak further.

"You wouldn't remember. About me, or the war, or anything. But then again, you don't actually know anything. You don't know sadness. You don't know loneliness. You don't know what it feels like in surrendering to your fate, while your Somebody is accepted by your own friends and is the one remembered over you!" Xolette sneered.

"War?" Sora asked in confusion.

Xolette scoffed and turned to the side, crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't know anything about the war. About Avina... Twilight Town's destruction... my death at Kairi's hands... and the original fight against the Seekers. I've remained here for a long time, believing in a misleading sense of faith. Believing that I could find the smallest chance of coming back to the Realm of Light and actually get to live my own life." Xolette replied.

Her face contorted into fury, her voice nearly growling.

"I can't stand to look at you. Or Kairi or anyone else. You will rot here, at my hand." Xolette growled.

With that, she lost her self-control. Shadows gripped Sora like whips, and with a swing of Xolette's arm and a yell, she propelled him out onto the water. Sora hit the surface with a crashing thud and rolled over. Xolette summoned Soul Eater and skated across the water, closing the distance in between them in one graceful boost and using her momentum to land a sickening blow. Sora dodge rolled out of the way, and the second he leaped out of the way, the water that he had been standing on burst out like a geyser the moment Xolette hit it.

"What did I ever do to you?" Sora asked as he managed to get on his feet.

Xolette's face contorted when she heard that and she immediately went after him. Sora didn't want to fight her. She might constantly claim that she was different from Olette, but it was still her Nobody and he was on good terms with her. So he ran in circles, dodging her attacks in the hopes that she would get tired. But Xolette knew better and soon loomed over him with her blade raised. Sora quickly summoned Kingdom Key, which was currently in the Ultima Weapon form, to block the attack. Xolette stumbled back from his counter and took a moment of her own to collect herself. It wasn't a powerful block, but it broke her patterns enough to snap her out of them.

"I don't want to hurt you, Olette." Sora said.

He kept his Keyblade in hand. but lowered it as if to prove his claim. Xolette gave him an icy glare.

"You already have." Xolette said calmly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her body suddenly radiated a magenta glow before several copies of her appeared around the water. All of them were phantoms and were untouchable when Sora swung Kingdom Key, but even then, they had a physical presence. They threw powerful shocks that repeatedly brought Sora down on his knees over and over again. The real Xolette then lunged at him with Soul Eater, and Sora barely dodged without getting rammed into by her direct hit. She was deadly fast and picked herself up quickly after the miss to follow up on another strike, until Kingdom Key clashed and grinded against Soul Eater, with Sora on his knees and Xolette towering over him. She wasn't stronger than him, yet his weapon vibrated from her force. Sora breathed heavily. He knew that if he continued fighting like this, he would lose soon. He was also surprised to see how powerful she was. He suddenly flinched as he got a grainy memory of Kairi saying something about how dangerous she was. The boy didn't remember any point of time in which the redhead could have possibly known about Xolette and his head hurt thinking about it. Xolette sensed his pain.

"Don't worry, Sora. You will drown here with me. It'll be all over before you know it." Xolette said calmly.

That was it.

"I don't think so!" Sora snapped.

He put muscle into it and pushed Xolette off of him and proceeded to thrash at her with his Keyblade. He managed to land a few good blows to the Nobody girl while she was stunned, but she quickly managed to regain the upper hand and defend herself. The two continued fighting, but no matter how hard he tried, Sora couldn't find an opening to get an advantage over her. The Nobody girl defended herself too well, and from her stance, she was also able to quickly counterattack him when needed. Xolette also didn't seem like she was putting in much effort to the fight at all, while Sora was using all his energy. Eventually, Xolette sighed.

"Enough of this!" Xolette sneered.

She dashed at Sora and swung Soul Eater hard. Sora brought up Kingdom Key to block, but there was so much force to the girl's attack that he flew backwards and slid a few feet before stopping. He grunted and looked up, only to see Xolette blazing towards him on the water. The boy gasped and closed his eyes, while holding up Kingdom Key, expecting the worst. But unknowingly to him, just as Xolette was about to reach him, Kingdom Key lit up before releasing a chain of light. It shot out and closed in on Xolette, wrapping around her in a spiral and stopping her in her tracks. The girl grunted in pain as the chain constricted over her body, dropping Soul Eater in the process. Sora opened his eyes and was surprised to see her subdued like that. He then somehow managed to get Kingdom Key to dismiss the chain and Xolette dropped to her knees, with Soul Eater dissipating on the water. She clutched at her side, and all was quiet enough to hear their breath. Sora slowly approached Xolette. She slowly raised her head and gazed at him, her golden eyes soothed by seeing his face. She didn't speak at first, but merely studied him.

"You truly did... have the soul of a hero." Xolette murmured.

She wearily got to her feet.

"Go. Cross blades with Xehanort... and show him what you can do. Do you have... what it takes to be a hero? You will be the one to determine that." Xolette ordered.

She formed a Corridor of Darkness and pushed Sora through it. Upon emerging from it, Sora found himself back in the first area. He looked behind him to see only the original portal machine where it had been. He sighed.

"Olette..." Sora whispered.


End file.
